Season 3
This page is about the third season of Enterprising Engines! '' Episodes # ? # ? # ? # Marion Saves the Day - Bill and Ben's antics cause Billy the Orange Tank Engine to be sent to the Clay Pits, who eventually stirs up a conflict with a certain chatty steam shovel. Meanwhile, Edward sees to it that the twins stay out of trouble. # This Too Shall Pass - After a prank on Donald takes an unexpected turn for the worse, Edward tries to once and for all put an end to Bill and Ben's tricks and decides to give them a constant chaperone. # Perhaps He's Got a Corset - Donald's terrible accident sparks controversy in the yard thanks to Diesel, and things complicate even further when an unfamiliar face arrives on Winston to debrief the engines. # Logan Leaves his Mark - Logan gives James some helpful advice, but James is far too vain and cynical to listen, leading to some very predictable circumstances. On the Culdee Fell Railway, Proteus' lamp has been re-discovered by a wandering shepherd and the Hitman. # Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills - When Samson the Proud Engine is sent to work at Crovan's Gate Mine, he appears to be more trouble than he's worth until BoCo arrives to collect some hopper trucks. Meanwhile, Arthur discovers an odd etching in the rocks that is starting to appear all over the Island, which relates to a search for a mysterious headlamp. # Culdee Fell - After a traumatic accident and an extended stay at Crovan's Gate Works, Culdee struggles to get his nerve back. Meanwhile, the lamp of Proteus continues to project cryptic messages. # Derek and the Two Faced Engines - Derek comes to grips with a conspiracy which is increasingly surrounding him. # The Suggestion Box - Richard Hatt opens the floor to anonymous submissions to improve the railway, which backfires big time. Some ideas are fairly bold, and a few in particular involve a new Knapford Pilot and the construction of a New Branch Line. # Penn Pals - Philip the Diesel Boxcab and Hank the American Engine quickly befriend each other at Knapford, but the pressure of being a good role model for Philip becomes even heavier than the British Loading Gauge can handle. # Ice Breaker - Charlie and Molly are sent to help repair the damage a thawing river has inflicted on the tramway and an attempt at breaking the ice goes horribly wrong. # Chivalry is Dead - When Rusty breaks down and reaches a critical breaking point, Bertram vows to avenge the little diesel and defeat a nefarious windmill. # Percy and Asbestos - Percy discovers that he has little in common with a visiting tank engine that is part of a publicity stunt by the Fat Controller. # James Goes On A Streak - James feels naked without a finished coat of paint, but not for long. # Merrick's Wake up Call - Sir Handel has been sent to work at the quarry for a whole week and takes his frustration out on Merrick waking him up at any opportunity, but the latter soon gets his payback. # Stafford's Request - Stafford requests a new sleeping arrangement after Philip and Charlie keep him from getting rest both day and night. # Carols in The Forest - Henry is given the task of collecting a Christmas tree for the annual celebration, but is horrified that the selected tree was a great survivor. With some help from Terence, the Fat Controller decides having the celebration in Henry's Forest to avoid cutting the tree down. # Break My Stride - Rusty needs Fred's help, but Fred doesn't see the value in maintenance work until he learns how to take pride in his work. # Coffee Brake - Edward tells Dennis a tale from a Coffee pot Engine's past to help Dennis appreciate his job on the railway. # Untitled Smudger Episode Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Patriot *Bill and Ben *Flying Scotsman *Mallard *Lady *Harvey *Emily *Fergus *Arthur *Murdoch *Spencer *Molly *Neville *Rosie *Billy *Hank *Flora *Charlie *Belle *Stephen *Porter *Gator *Marion *Timothy *Logan *Samson *Sam *Glynn *Ryan *Blue Peter *Ashima *Axel *Vinnie *Shane *Yǒng Bǎo *Frieda *Gina *Red Knight *Diesel *Daisy *BoCo *Bear *Mavis *Derek *Diesel 10 *Splatter and Dodge *Salty *Dennis *Den *Dart *Sidney *Paxton *Norman *Philip *Dustin *Hugo *Flynn *Stafford *Winston *Skiff *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Freddie *Ivo Hugh *Duke *Smudger *Mighty Mac *Bertram *Proteus *Luke *Millie *Godred *Ernest *Wilfred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Alaric *Eric *Rex *Bert *Mike *Jock *Frank *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Toad *Old Slow Coach *Rocky *Hector *Flora's Tram Coach *Bradford *Ada, Jane and Mabel *Narrow Gauge Coaches *Catherine *Terence *Bertie *Trevor *Harold *George *Butch *Elizabeth *Jack *Alfie *Oliver *Max and Monty *Kelly *Byron *Ned *Isobella *Patrick *Buster *Nelson *Madge *Muddle, Mayhem, and Filibuster *Brammo *Cranky *Merrick *Reg *The Fat Controller *Jenny Packard *Walter Richards *Richard Hatt *The Small Controller *Walter Sliggs *Carlo Debris *The Military Jet *Sir Frederick Aura *General Zen *Dex and Winslow *Scott Wallis *Captain Grant *Foreman Okamoto *Sir Robert Norramby *Burnett Stone Confirmed Plot Points The following are plot points EnterprisingEngine93 has confirmed about Season 3 on YouTuber, Twitter, Skype, or through some other way. *Season 3 will feature an episode about the history and past of General Zen, Sir Frederick Aura, and the Military Jet. *Brammo, Scott Wallis, Stephen, Sam, Ryan, and Diesel 10 will be receiving their very own episodes this season. *Carlo Debris' gun-smuggling business will be found out in Season 3. Trivia *Most of the episodes from this season are being aired before the season 2 finale so fans didn't have to wait as long for one episode, the first of which being episode 4, Marion Saves the Day. In addition, these were also meant as a break from the big ticket episodes of Season 2 and have more light-hearted episodes that will feature new characters that have not yet been featured in an episode, as well as including characters from the TV series specials, ''Tale of the Brave, Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, and The Great Race. *After Swashbuckler is released, the first season 3 episode to be released was Episode 4, because Episodes 1, 2 and 3 would reveal too much about the Season 2 finale. *The episodes from this series all include credits. *There is a chance that this season's episode count will not be constrained to 26 episodes. Gallery Marion25.jpg|Marion Saves the Day ThisTooShallPass3.jpg|This Too Shall Pass The_Shunting_Yard_(Knapford_Yards).jpg|Perhaps He's Got a Corset Logan Hector James.jpg|Logan Leaves his Mark SBatRpromo6.jpg|Samson, BoCo, and the Man in the Hills Culdee at the Kirk Machan Station.jpg|Culdee Fell Edward at Kildane.jpg|Derek and the Two Faced Engines RichardHattDown.png|The Suggestion Box Philip Edward Hank.jpg|Penn Pals Get Wrecked Charlie.jpg|Ice Breaker Rusty and Mr Hugh.jpg|Chivalry is Dead Percy and Asbestos 2.png|Percy and Asbestos Jamesgoesonastreak1.png|James Goes On A Streak Merrick Thumbnail .jpg|Merrick's Wake up Call Screen Shot 2018-09-19 at 8.14.19 PM.png|Stafford's Request Thumbnail-1.jpeg|Carols in The Forest Stride Thumbnail.jpg|Break My Stride Coffee Brake Thumbnail.jpg|Coffee Brake SmoothTalkingSmudger.PNG|Untitled Smudger Episode Promo 3.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Season 3